Tu es mon frère
by KoreanChocolate
Summary: Tu le regardais danser. "C'est toi le chef." "Sois comme ça avec tout le monde, Alby. T'es un tocard, mais un bon chef." "Aides-moi." "Tu es mon frère, même plus que ça. Si tu meurs, je viens avec toi. Parce que tu es l'une des choses, l'une des personnes les plus précieuses qui comptent pour moi." Tu as laissé une larme s'échapper, gardant les autres prisonnières.


**Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un OS sur ce couple. Parce qu'Alby et Newt sont juste adorables ensemble. Parce qu'il l'a sauvé, tout simplement. OUI, encore un OS ! :D Par contre, c'est toujours une Deathfic, et je ne suis pas très fière, pour ce coup... il est tard, je suis fatiguée, je vais faire vite. Mais avant, comme toujours, le résumé complet :**

 **Tu le regardais danser. _Ce tocard, c'est Minho. Dis-lui de m'écouter, Newt ! C'est toi le chef._** ** _Sois comme ça avec tout le monde, Alby. T'es un tocard, mais un bon chef._ Il t'aidait, avec un grand sourire. ****Tu le regardais danser. Un superbe rire, qui te faisait oublier tous tes soucis. Devant les autres, vous saviez quoi dire. _Ba ba ba ba baaa !_ Il était plus qu'un ami, qu'un frère, qu'un amant. Il s'était éloigné, après l'accident. _Tu ne peux pas. Aides-moi._** ** _Tu es mon frère, même plus que ça. Si tu meurs, je viens avec toi. Parce que tu es l'une des choses, l'une des personnes les plus précieuses qui comptent pour moi._ Tu as laissé une larme s'échapper, gardant les autres prisonnières.**

 **Tout appartient à James Dashner, le rating est en K+, c'est une Deathfic, il y a du Nalby. Spoil sur la fin du premier tome. Si vous ne comprenez pas la fin, je l'expliquerai dans un autre post. Il faudra juste me prévenir dans les reviews. Ou même, donnez votre interprétation !**

 **Musique d'ambiance : You're My Brother (Teen Wolf)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tu le regardais danser. Toi et les autres Blocards, vous l'applaudissiez. Tu frappais dans tes mains, en rythme avec les autres, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'avais pas souris de la journée. Tu étais trop occupé à donner des ordres. À côté de toi, il y avait Minho. Ce fichu tocard, qui ne voulait pas t'écouter. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui vous reliait, c'était lui. _Ce tocard, c'est Minho. Dis-lui de m'écouter, Newt !_ Tu avais dis ça, il y avait maintenant quelques jours. Minho avait haussé les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Et lui, il avait froncé les sourcils en rigolant, sans vraiment comprendre. _C'est toi le chef._ Il te disait tout le temps ça. Il avait cette façon de parler… son accent anglais y était pour beaucoup, mais il y avait autre chose. Il était quelqu'un de réfléchi, qui faisait attention à ce qu'il disait. Même en colère, il essayait de ne pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Il te calmait en permanence. En posant sa main sur ton épaule, en raillant que tu faisais peur à tout le monde. Et toi, tu disais que personne ne le comprenait. La première fois, il s'était vexé. Pendant seulement quelques secondes. Parce que vous étiez seuls. Parce que tu as arrêté de jouer le chef. Tu as arrêté de jouer tout court. Tu es redevenu Alby, le gars un peu paumé qui était maladroit quand il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Tu avais levé tes deux mains, en tremblant doucement. Tu lui avais dis que tu rigolais. Mais à cette époque, il avait la rancune tenace. Dès que tu t'approchais trop, il grognait. Alors tu avais attrapé ses poignets pour qu'il te regarde. Et tu lui avais dis que, s'il voulait aider, il allait devoir arrêter d'être rancunier et de se vexer pour rien. Tu te souviendrais toujours de ses yeux, ses grands yeux bruns, qui contenaient un mélange d'admiration, de surprise et de terreur. Et sa bouche entrouverte, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tu avais fini par le lâcher. Tu ne comprenais pas tout, toi aussi. Tu ne savais même pas qui tu étais, qui il était. Il s'était levé. Tu l'avais suivi du regard. Si tu l'avais perdu, lui, l'un des seuls à vraiment t'apprécier pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _Sois comme ça avec tout le monde, Alby. T'es un tocard, mais un bon chef._ Il avait sourit. Ses fossettes s'étaient montrées. Puis il t'avait laissé, pour aller dormir. Depuis cette soirée, plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant. Tu l'as écouté. T'as continué d'être comme ça avec tout le monde, d'être plus ferme, plus autoritaire. C'était ça, ou le Bloc, votre nouveau chez-vous, n'allait plus exister. Tu ordonnais, il courait. Tu étais le méchant flic, et lui le gentil flic. Tu lui demandais souvent de l'aide, avec les nouveaux. Et il t'aidait. Volontiers, même. Il t'aidait, avec un grand sourire.

Tu le regardais danser. Il avait un grand sourire de plonk pour amuser les Blocards. C'était une danse idiote, qui vous faisait ricaner. Ses cheveux blonds s'envolaient quand il sautait. Tu lui avais souvent demandé pourquoi il ne les coupaient pas, comme certains. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Toi si. Mais parfois, le silence suffisait. Vous ne disiez rien. Tu le regardais, il fixait tes pieds ou tes mains. Et parfois, tu le soupçonnais d'être amoureux. De toi. Parce qu'il coupe Minho quand tu dois lui parler, il sourit toujours quand tu es là. Une lueur paniquée apparaît dans ses yeux lorsque tu dis qu'il y a un problème. Il murmure qu'il ne t'abandonnera jamais, et rajoute rapidement qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais les autres. Il aime attraper ta main et tirer sur tes doigts, ou passer les siens sur tes veines, quand il n'a rien à faire. Et il ressemble à un enfant, quand il fait ça. Il entrouvre les lèvres, son regard devient vide, il oublie le Bloc. Il t'oublie toi. Il n'y a que ta main. Ta main, et ses doigts. Il louche quand il fait ça. Et ça te fait soupirer, un petit soupir moqueur. Quand il revenait à la réalité, tu détestais ça. Mais une partie de toi adorait cet air sérieux. Il avait déjà des rides. Les rides entre les sourcils, preuve qu'il les fronçait trop souvent. Et parfois, pour l'embêter, tu appuyais dessus. Il faisait la grimace et te traitait de tocard. Tu le menaçais, en disant que les Griffeurs préféraient les blonds avec des rides. Et lui, il rigolait. Un superbe rire, qui te faisait oublier tous tes soucis.

Devant les autres, vous saviez quoi dire. Vous ne bafouilliez pas. Les mots venaient tout seul. Les gestes aussi. Tu levais les yeux au ciel, il arquait un sourcil. Tu grognais, il rigolait. Quand vous étiez tous les deux, c'était plus complexe. Tu bafouillais parfois, comme tout le monde, tu rigolais comme un tocard, et tu faisais parfois des bruits ou des têtes bizarres. Tu étais _normal_. Tu le regardais bâiller et avoir un double menton et une tête affreuse. _Ba ba ba ba baaa !_ C'était ce qu'il disait en sortant la langue quand il butait sur un mot. Ses fossettes bien trop remontées, ses joues trop roses et ses yeux trop plissés quand il rigolait fort. Puis il plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, et ça faisait un bruit de pet. Et ses danses bizarres, elles t'étaient réservées. Parfois même, tu te joignais à lui. Quand il riait trop, il coinçait sa langue entre ses dents. Toi tu pinçais les lèvres et gonflais les joues. Vous étiez parfois opposés, mais sinon, vous étiez pareils. Compliqué à comprendre, sauf pour toi. C'est pourquoi, tu t'es senti trahi quand il a sauté. Gémissant, il était contre le sol. Le soir tombait bientôt. Les Griffeurs allaient venir. Si proche de l'entrée. Mais l'interdiction… tu confias les rênes à Gally, qui au final était peut-être un tocard, mais pas si méchant que ça. Tu avais couru. Aussi vite que tu avais pu. Tu l'avais mis sur ton dos. Et lui, un œil plissé, l'autre fermé, te suppliais de le laisser. Il ne suppliait jamais. Tu as encore couru. Tu avais peur pour lui. Tu étais prêt à le jeter hors du Labyrinthe, à rester entre les murs. Les murs, qui semblaient se refermer. Ce n'était que de la claustrophobie. Provoquée par la peur de le perdre, lui. Il était plus qu'un ami, qu'un frère, qu'un amant.

Il s'était éloigné, après l'accident. Après cette tentative. Ratée, par ta faute et celle du Labyrinthe. Il boitait trop. Te faisait pitié. Parfois, tu l'entendais grogner, s'accouder à une table, manger rapidement, puis repartir se coucher. _Tu ne peux pas._ C'était les mots des medjacks. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Aucune pitié, il était assez fort pour surmonter. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais toi, tu savais que c'était faux. Tu le voyais traîner sa jambe, tu voyais ses cernes, sa mâchoire serrée. Et un jour, il a enfin accepté ton aide. Tu passais près des cuisines. Tu vérifiais qu'ils travaillaient tous. Et tu l'as encore entendu grogner. Tu t'es dis que ça passerait, comme tous les jours. Mais après, t'as entendu un bruit de choc. Et des sanglots, après une injure. Tu as décidé d'entrer. Ton souffle s'est coupé en le voyant. Par terre, les cheveux devant le visage, l'air sombre. Avec une assiette renversée. Il avait les poings serrés. Tu savais qu'il t'avait entendu, et même vu. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas relevé la tête, ni rien. _Aides-moi._ Sa voix tremblait. Tu as poussé l'assiette pour ne pas glisser. Et, avec lenteur, tu l'as agrippé sous les aisselles et l'a soulevé. Sa joue était contre ton épaule. Il ne disait rien, refermait juste ses doigts sur ta chemise sale. Une fois debout, tu lui as dis d'utiliser cette tocarde de jambe. Il t'a écouté, silencieux. Tu l'as aidé à s'asseoir, mais il boitait quand même. Tu es allé chercher une autre assiette. Poêle-à-Frire n'a rien dit. Peut-être qu'il avait tout entendu. Tu as posé l'assiette devant lui. Tu t'es assis à côté de lui. Et, il s'est agrippé à toi. En passant ses bras autour de ton cou. Il reniflait, et tu sentais qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Peine perdue. Il mouillait ta chemise. Tu lui avais maladroitement tapoté le dos. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, dans ce genre de situation. Alors, quand il s'est excusé, quand il a bien pleuré, a expliqué qu'il ne voyait et ne connaissait plus l'espoir, tu as juste dis la vérité. _Tu es mon frère, même plus que ça. Si tu meurs, je viens avec toi. Parce que tu es l'une des choses, l'une des personnes les plus précieuses qui comptent pour moi._ Tes mains tremblaient. Ta mâchoire était crispée, tes sourcils froncés. Le silence planait. Et, pour la première et dernière fois, tu l'as serré contre toi. Tu as laissé une larme s'échapper, gardant les autres prisonnières.

Et tu regrettais. Tu regrettais, de ne pas l'avoir serré plus souvent. Tu regrettais les moments passés ensemble. Tu regrettais ses danses bizarres. Tu regrettais son double menton et sa tête de poisson. Tu regrettais d'avoir croisé le regard de Thomas au lieu du sien, quand les Griffeurs t'ont déchiqueté. Tu regrettais qu'il pense comme toi, que tes paroles soient celles qu'il pensait. Mais tu regrettais encore plus tes paroles, qui lui portèrent malheur. _Tu es mon frère. Si tu meurs, je viens avec toi._

* * *

 **Je n'ai que deux choses à dire : review ? Et enfin, R.I.P Alby.**


End file.
